Как Альбус Дамблдор вешает картины
by Merry1978
Summary: Ручаюсь, что вы в жизни не видывали такой кутерьмы, какая поднимается в Хогвартсе, когда признанный любимец детей и домашних животных Альбус Дамблдор берется делать чтонибудь по хозяйству...


**Как Альбус Дамблдор вешает картины**

Author: Мерри  
Beta-reading: Comma  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Humour, parody  
Paring: нет  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 and J.K.Rowling. Остальные узнаваемые элементы принадлежат Дж. К. Джерому.  
Summary: Ручаюсь, что вы в жизни не видывали такой кутерьмы, какая поднимается в Хогвартсе, когда признанный любимец детей и домашних животных Альбус Дамблдор берется делать что-нибудь по хозяйству...

(из воспоминаний С.С.)

Ручаюсь, что вы в жизни не видывали такой кутерьмы, какая поднимается в Хогвартсе, когда признанный любимец детей и домашних животных Альбус Дамблдор берется делать что-нибудь по хозяйству.

Привозят, например, к Рождеству в подарок картину для Большого зала и, пока ее не повесили, тихо прислоняют к стеночке. Дня два или три она стоит там в самом неудобном месте, мешая порядочным людям ходить. Естественно, она при этом пылится. Разумеется, об нее точит когти Миссис Норрис, а Поттер, разгуливающий по ночам в своей дурацкой мантии-невидимке, спотыкается об нее дважды или даже трижды. Конечно, всякий раз картина падает с жутким грохотом, а этот придурок, вместо того чтобы поставить ее на место или хотя бы убежать, стоит как столб посереди зала. Я всегда подозревал, что люди в этих мантиях делаются еще глупее, чем обычно.

Наконец на четвертый день у Филча сдают нервы, он отправляется к Альбусу и спрашивает, что с ней делать.

Улыбаясь, как накурившийся гиппогриф, всеми своими желтыми от леденцов зубами, Альбус отвечает:

– Ну, это уж предоставьте мне! Пусть никто – слышите, никто! – об этом не беспокоится. Я все сделаю сам!

Тут он надевает специальную рабочую мантию прямо поверх парадной и принимается за дело.

Сперва он посылает кого-нибудь из старост (чаще всего Уизли) к Хагриду за магическими гвоздями. Затем вдогонку отправляют Грейнджер, чтобы она объяснила Хагриду, какого размера должны быть гвозди и зачем они нужны. Через два раза на третий приходится отправлять туда кого-нибудь из преподавателей, чтобы помешать Хагриду поить гостей чаем до второго пришествия. Я уже почти привык, что этот "кто-то" – я. Самое сложное – это умудриться не быть обслюнявленным Клыком.

Не дожидаясь гвоздей, Альбус берется за дело всерьез и не успокаивается, пока не поставит на ноги весь замок.

– Ну-ка, Гарри, сбегай в мой кабинет, принеси мою палочку, я ее забыл! – кричит он. – Флитвик, будьте любезны, догоните его и скажите ему пароль. Аргус, подайте мне стремянку, а лучше всего заодно и стул. Эй, Драко! Поди догони Северуса и вежливо попроси его быстренько вернуться и напомнить мне ватерпасное заклинание. А ты, Минерва, никуда не уходи: надо, чтобы кто-нибудь меня подстраховал. Не хотелось бы в таком возрасте свалиться с лестницы. Когда вернется Рон, пусть он снова сбегает к Хагриду за теми замечательными веревочками, которыми тот привязывает своих зверюшек. А Ремус... Где же Ремус? Ремус, будь так добр, подай мне картину.

Тут он начинает левитировать картину, под стремянкой чихает Миссис Норрис, и Альбус, разумеется, роняет картину, и она вылетает из рамы, и он пытается спасти стекло, порезав при этом руку, и начинает метаться по Залу в поисках своего носового платка, потому что палочки у него нет, потому что ни Поттер, ни Флитвик так и не вернулись. Должно быть, старик опять поменял пароль от своего кабинета.

Носового платка Альбус найти не может, потому что носовой платок – в кармане парадной мантии, поверх которой надета рабочая, а он этого не помнит и просит всех срочно поискать его парадную мантию, которую он якобы где-то снял. Все преподаватели и большая часть студентов начинают метаться по замку в поисках парадной мантии Дамблдора, в то время как наш директор радостно улыбается и путается у всех под ногами.

– Какая жалость, что у меня такая плохая память. Я совсем не хотел вас затруднять... Честное слово, как здорово, что мы все друг другу помогаем, и все друг друга любят! Правда, Минерва? Это просто восхитительно, Северус, не хочешь лимонную дольку?

Через полчаса запыхавшейся Грейнджер (слава Мерлину, догадалась!) приходит в голову добежать до больничного крыла и привести Мадам Помфри. Поппи в два счета залечивает Альбусу порезанный палец, Грейнджер восстанавливает разбитое стекло, заготовлены и гвозди, и веревочки, а Флитвик и Поттер наконец-то подобрали пароль к директорскому кабинету и принесли его палочку.

Альбус взгромождается на стремянку, Люпин подает ему картину, Макгонагалл замирает с палочкой наготове и Вингардиум Левиоса на губах. Все остальные стоят полукругом и смотрят на директора, затаив дыхание.

Поттер и Уизли придерживают стремянку, Флитвик подает Альбусу палочку, Грейнджер протягивает гвоздь, и тут с диким воплем мимо пролетает Пивз, и директор гвоздь роняет.

– Ох-хо-хонюшки, – смущенно говорит Альбус, – какой я неловкий. Дети, пожалуйста, поищите гвоздь. Ничего, что я вас затрудняю?

И всем не остается ничего другого, как опуститься на колени и ползать в поисках гвоздя, в то время как Дамблдор стоит на стремянке и, растерянно улыбаясь, сосет лимонную дольку.

Наконец гвоздь найден, но тут оказывается, что пропала палочка.

– Где палочка? Куда я подевал палочку? Мерлин святый, какой же я растяпа! И как вы все меня терпите?

Скрипя зубами, преподавательский состав ищет и находит палочку, но тут оказывается, что Альбус потерял отметку, сделанную на стене в том месте, куда надо приколдовать гвоздь, и заставляет каждого произносить поисковое заклинание, и все путают слова и находят два десятка отметок, которые он не ставил. Альбус грустно вздыхает и просит меня произнести ватерпасное заклинание заново. Я соглашаюсь, стараясь сделать отметку поярче, и на стене появляется маленькая ярко-изумрудная змейка. Мимо такой не промахнется даже Альбус, думаю я.

Не тут-то было. Макгонагалл возмущенно фырчит и начинает переделывать змейку в льва. Через три секунды к ней присоединяются Флитвик и Спраут, и отметка превращается в нечто абсолютно невообразимое. По-моему, этого создания испугается даже идиот-гриффиндорец. Я не выдерживаю и удаляю отметку, пока кто-нибудь из моих первокурсников не упал в обморок.

В конце концов, Альбус решает сделать все на глазок. Он приколдовывает гвоздь "приблизительно", привязывает к картине веревочки и начинает левитировать ее к гвоздю. Размахивая руками, он почему-то наклоняется всем телом, повторяя движение картины и в тот самый миг, когда она почти достигла гвоздя, Альбус падает со стремянки. Разумеется, Макгонагалл смотрела на картину, а не на Альбуса, поэтому она не успевает его подхватить.

Поттер, увидев, что обожаемый директор падает, почему-то не пытается его левитировать, а бросается вперед, чтобы смягчить падение Альбуса собственным телом. Я всегда знал, что мальчишка идиот. Альбус падает на Поттера, и Поттер ломает ногу.

Драко неприлично ржет. Крэбб и Гойл высказывают свое мнение об умственных способностях Поттера выражениями, не принятыми в благовоспитанном обществе. Я совершенно с ними согласен, если не считать формы. Поэтому за устроенную Поттером провокацию непристойного поведения в общественных местах я снимаю с Гриффиндора 50 баллов.

Поттера уносят к Поппи. Следом бежит толпа поклонников и сочувствующих во главе с Грейнджер и Уизли.

Макгонагалл говорит, что она не намерена больше терпеть такое отношение к своему факультету, и жалуется Альбусу. Он дает Гриффиндору 200 баллов за новый подвиг Поттера. Похоже, Кубок мы опять не выиграем.

Но вот наконец и гвоздь приколдован, и картина повешена (хотя висит кривовато), и Поттерова нога залечена, и директор устраивает по этому поводу очередной бал и отменяет все уроки до конца недели. Несмотря на то, что сегодня вторник. Как они будут экзамены сдавать, с таким-то отношением к учебному плану?

И самое смешное, что я точно знаю: Альбус мог бы повесить эту картину, даже не выходя из кабинета и без всякой палочки. Одним движением мизинца. Но ему, по всей видимости, кажется, что так смешнее. Может быть, я когда-нибудь пойму почему. Лет через сто двадцать.

**  
Конец**


End file.
